Two New Faces at Hogwarts
by connor-rox
Summary: The trio is in the midst of 5th year when two new girls join their house. Malfoy can't seem to take his eyes off one. The other fasinates Snape as the daughter of the only one of Lily's friends who didn't hate him. Get ready for an interesting year!


**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JK Rowling owns all Harry Potter characters. I'm just borrowing them. I'll be sure to give them back!**

New Arrivals

"Are you kidding me?" 5th year, Ron Weasley exclaimed, "I thought Hogwarts couldn't get new students!"

"Honestly Ronald!" Ron's friend Hermione said patronizingly, " They're transfer's from St. Selena's School for Witches."

"Why are the coming here," asked Harry Potter, the remaining third of the trio.

"I don't know," Hermione replies, "I guess we'll have to find out."

The three students went to sit at the Gryffindor table on the far end of the Great Hall. All around them there was loud gossip about the new girls.

"I heard there are two of them," Fred Weasley leaned over and whispered to the trio," There names are Mary and Elizabeth Jones. They're cousins"

"Just like the Tudor sisters!" Hermione exclaimed. Everyone stared at her blankly. "Oh never mind!"

"By are bay 'oming 'ere," Ron asked, his mouth full of food.

"They used to live here, but they wanted to go to the US to stay with Elizabeth's elder sister but her sister got married and The got sent back," Fred answered

"How do know all of this?" Ron questioned

George smirked," Minnie was talking to Flitwick about it during detention."

"What did you two do?" Harry asked.

"Nothing all that bad," George said a little too innocently, "I just hexed Malfoy. He was walking around with pink hair all day. You should have seen him when he looked into the mirror! I'll never forget it!" Harry and Ron burst out laughing, Hermione looked disapproving.

"ATTENTION HOGWARTS!" Dumbledore was standing before the Great Hall. In the middle of the hall the Sorting Hat was seated on a stool. "We have two new students today, so please try to make them feel welcome. Mary and Elizabeth Jones come to us from America form St. Selena's school of magic."

"Told you," the twins said in unison.

"Elizabeth and Mary will both be in 5th year, so please try to make them feel welcome. They shall now be sorted into their houses. Elizabeth, if you would."

By now, the great hall could see the two new students. They heard the two girls were cousins, but they couldn't look more different. The only thing they had alike was the fact that they were both very pretty. One was shorter and had shoulder-length brown curls. She looked sick to her stomach. The other girl had strait golden hair that reached her mid-back. She was a few inches taller than her cousin looked much less nervous The blond girl, who everyone presumed to be Elizabeth flashed the Great Hall a winning smile and sat down at the stool and had the Hat placed on her head.

After a moment the Hat screamed out, "Gryffindor!"

The Great Hall, apart from the Slytheryns burst out into applause Elizabeth walked over to the Gryffindors and sat down next to George. The table congratulated Elizabeth and then waited for Mary to be sorted. Mary sat down on the stool.

The Hat seamed to be taking its time with Mary. Finally it exclaimed, "Slytherin!"

The Great Hall fell into a startled silence. With Elizabeth in Gryffindor, they had assumed that was where Mary was going. Nothing like this had happened since Sirius Black went to Gryffindor and Regulus to Slytherin. Finally, the Slytheryns applauded. Elizabeth sat there with a stony look of shock on her face. Harry noticed her expression.

"Elizabeth. Are you okay?" Elizabeth calmed.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks. Whats your name?"

"Harry. Harry Potter."

"James' son?" Elizabeth asked.

"How do you know my father?" Harry questioned

Elizabeth smiled, "Oh, my mum was in your parents year. He always talks about all those strange pranks James and the marauders pulled. You father sounds pretty amazing" Harry looked shocked. "I hope Mary's okay."

"Not likely," Fred proclaimed, "Slytheryns are evil! They are the worst kind of people you could find! They're stupid, cruel, and prejudiced!"

Elizabeth looked like she would cry. "Fred!" Hermione scolded, comforting the distraught girl, "Elizabeth, don't worry. Your cousin will be fine."

Elizabeth smiled, "Please, call me Lizzie. Only my Grandmother calls me Elizabeth. Mary and my parents thought it would be funny to name us after the Tudor sisters. Since they were always plotting against each other, I think this was a rather stupid choices. But whatever." Hermione had an I-told-you-so look on her face.

Lizzie looked around. "So who's toad face over there and the guy with greasy hair. They're glaring at us.

The others laughed and proceeded to tell Lizzie all about Umbridge and Snape and for that matter everything they could think of about Hogwarts.

Mary Jones nervously walked over the the Snake's table. She had never been without her cousin. Although they were not technically sisters, they were closer than any sister's ever could be, much closer than the Tudor sisters by any rate. She sat down next to a bleach-blond haired boy who looked about her age. He look around and saw Mary. "Hello," He said, introducing himself, "I'm Draco Malfoy, Heir to the Malfoy fortune What's your blood-status?" Mary just stared at him. Who did this pompous git think he was anyway?

"Mary Jones, pleasure, "She said in an mocking voice, "Pure-blood and half-heir to the Jones fortune. Tell me Draco. Do would you call yourself a star of the magical world."

Draco missed the sarcasm in Mary's voice. "Why yes I would."

"Well, then, I guess that explains the name. I just thought your parents hated you. I would." With that Mary walked over the the Gryffindor tab;e to join her cousin who was deep in conversation with five Gryffindors. She sat down next to Lizzie.

"Lizzie. I hope you don't mind but I'm transferring into you house" Lizzie hugged her almost-sister. The other four, however, looked shocked.

"Um, Mary," Hermione said timidly, "I don't think you can do that."

"Well I will." And with that Mary walked over the the Sorting Hat and jammed it on her head once again. The Great Hall went silent as everyone watched Mary have a silent argument with the hat. Finally the hat decree, "I know I put this girl in Slyteryn, but any girl brave enough to ask me to resort, belongs in Gryffindor. Before anyone had a chance to think, Mary sat down next to Lizzie and began to eat her dinner. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her.

"Hey!" Lizzie scowled, "Nothing to see here folks. Just eat your dinner. Wouldn't want to insult the nice elves would you."

Her cousin and their five new friends laughed. By the time dinner was they all headed up to the Gryffindor tower to get some sleep. Little did the new girls notice notice three sets of eyes on them. One was Umbridge, picturing all the ways to make Mary pay for the disruption she had caused. One was Snape, looking at Lizzie and seeing how much she looked like her mother, who had been Lily's best friend, besides him of course. The only one who didn't think he was up to no good. Te third set of eyes was Draco Malfoy, who although he had been horribly embarrassed by this Mary girl, could take his eyes off her.

**Review PLEASE! But no flames. Creative criticism only. Don't make me cry :-( Please feel free to share ideas!**


End file.
